Midnight Snack
by Star's Roaring Blaze
Summary: The battle between Jarod and his army is tomorrow and Zihark just can't sleep. However, a surprise encounter with a certain girl will change that. Not really good with summaries. A drabble of sorts for the Fire Emblem Secret Santa Challenge for DarkEclipse45! Hope you like! A tiny bit of Zihark/Ilyana if you squint.


A/N: This is my first one shot story! But it's a kind of gift to my friend, DarkEclipse45 for the Secret Santa Challenge.

Sorry if it's so short, I was just not up for it for some reason...

Pardon me if I make any mistakes or make anybody too OOC.

Hope you enjoy! Especially you, DarkEclipse!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of FE. Just this fanfiction.

* * *

Midnight Snack

Zihark was watching the stars outside of his tent due to him being unable to sleep. The upcoming battle against Jared and his army was tomorrow.

He sighed. It's not like he hated fighting, he just wanted this stupid war to end. Countless lives were lost fighting and lots of families cry and mourn over the loss of once loved husbands, sons and more.

He closed his eyes in thought. Wasn't there a better way to deal with situations then to fight all the time? Tellius was still cleaning the wounds of the last war of the Mad King Ashnard. And here it was again, after five years, war breaks out...

His eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps. Was the enemy here already?

Getting up in a flash, Zihark took out his sword, ready for anything. He heard the mystery person come closer and the grip on his sword tightened.

Zihark stayed quiet as he crept towards the sound, eyes narrowed in focus. Whoever it was, the person was behind his tent by the sound of it.

In one fluid movement, he went for a stab to the neck only to find not the enemy, but Illyana instead. His sword was mere centimeters from touching bare skin.

Both of their eyes widened in surprise as Zihark sheathed his sword. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "I thought the enemy was here already."

"Oh, it's quite alright," Illyana said, though there was a hint of fright in her voice. _'Must've scared her pretty badly,'_ Zihark thought. He did very nearly kill her.

"So, what are you doing up this late at night?" Zihark asked.

"I'm starving..." Illyana said. In response, her stomach growled loudly.

Zihark laughed a bit, but not too loudly as to wake the others around him. Of course, why hadn't he known? Illyana had the biggest appetite in the army. Give Illyana a steak and in an hour she'll be begging for food again. It was as if her stomach was a bottomless pit.

"Didn't you have enough food at dinner?" Zihark asked her.

"No..." Illyana replied. She was swaying side to side, as if she was going to possibly faint of starvation.

Zihark chuckled a bit before picking her up bridal style.

"Wh-why are you carrying me?" Illyana asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm capable of walking perfectly."

Though Zihark didn't respond immediately, after a minute or so he did say this: "I don't want you passing out while you were walking, so I figured carrying you would be faster."

"O-okay," Illyana said. "Don't let me fall, alright?"

"I won't," Zihark replied, a laugh in his tone.

And with that, Zihark walked to where the food was kept, making sure Illyana was secure in his arms.

Unknown to the both of them however, Leonardo and Edward were watching from the back of their tent.

"I knew they'd be a good couple together!" Edward said.

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "What was the point of this anyways?" he asked.

Edward then frowned a bit. "I forgot now," he said. "Wasn't it for a bet you made up...?"

Leonardo sighed. "Whatever it is, we can discuss about that in the morning," Leonardo told him. "We have a big day ahead and we need all the rest we can get."

Edward nodded and followed the archer inside the tent. Before Edward went to bed however, he said, "Well, at least we have some sort of blackmail on them now."

Leonardo face palmed. "Good night, Edward," the archer said.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for it's shortness and apologize further for it's lateness. Meh, might as well be a drabble sort...

Anyways, R&R!

~SHB


End file.
